William Surehoof
"Oh yeah? Just watch me." - Will William Surehoof (or Will) is about typical of a north-born mountain goat, if by typical you mean entirely different from a pony. He rocks a pink scarf like nobody's business. Will is a nomadic wanderer, much like most of the rest of his kind, but where most goats will tend to stick to their own and avoid the flatlands where most ponies live, Will has integreted very well into society. As a native of the northern town of Vanhoover, Will is used to cold weather and rocky terrain, and the climate and terrain here is a bit beyond his element. But what terrain can stop a goat? Personality Will Surehoof is, compared to ponies, as brave as they come. This is about par for the course when it comes to goats, though, so it's only really noticeable when it comes to ponies who have little experience with his kind. There is almost no danger that William won't face and almost no obstacle he won't try to overcome. Will is often prideful and vain, which is also fairly normal for a goat, but it can throw many ponies here in the south for a loop when meeting him; he can be a bit offputting to ponies he meets when in a confident mood. Underneath the pride, however, he is immensely compassionate towards others that he finds a liking for, clinging tightly to what friends he does make. His confidence is easily broken when it comes to social situations; something he won't admit. Mountain Goat Mountain goats have lived in the region of the northern wilds for a very long time, but unlike the other natives in the area they don't migrate to and fro through the empty wilderness, instead staking out claims to arbitrary sections of land and competing among each other in feats of strength, wit, and plain guts. Goat society has meshed very rapidly into the modern world of ponykind, but among each other they still operate on a meritocracy; the most influential members of Goat society are 'the most awesome'. Childish societal rules govern most of the goat social system, centering around physical prowess and bravery in the face of danger or even simply ludicrous odds. Most goats are smaller than ponies, and as such they have a tendency to be looked down upon by ponies. Fortunately for most goats, they are also immensely adept at climbing and maintaining balance, so have a tendency to perch themselves in locations where they ''can look down on ''ponies. Without access to magic of any kind and without cutie-marks, mountain goats eschew the ideas of destiny and fate in favor of the belief that they make their own path by sheer force of will. Though lacking flight, goats are skilled (perhaps even exemplary) climbers, capable of trotting along and even flat sprinting along ledges only as wide as one hoof, and their ability to fling themselves to great height and distance more than makes up for their inability to fly. In towns where goats are common, their kind tend to use rooftops for travel across the town rather than roads, leaping from building to building without much worry for falling, even in the rain. Also of note is the fact that goats have a hardy stomach, allowing them to swallow some normally dangerous objects, from rocks, to tin and other metals, to even some toxic things. Goats can, and often will, eat anything they feel like they want to consume. Category:Vanhoover residents Category:Male characters Category:Goat characters